


Because of Him

by deadpeek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpeek/pseuds/deadpeek
Summary: Reiner is a moaning mess, and Porco likes it.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Porco Galliard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Because of Him

“Damn it.” Reiner swears as he walks.

He's so frustrated. How dare he invites a woman on sex when he can't get hard unless he thinks of Porco. Now, Reiner don't know if he should go home or go into Porco's place.

“What the fuck are you doing, Braun?” Reiner fliched because of Porco, whom is standing behind him with a confused look.

“N-Nothing, Galliard.” Reiner shakes his head and tries to walk away but Porco caught his hand and pull him in the dark alley.

“So, you also know how to lie, huh, Braun.” Porco said with a smirk plastered on his face and Reiner can't help but get hard just by seeing it.

“O-Of course, I know. I'm going now.” Reiner wants to keep his distance from Porco for a time being but it seems like Porco don't want that to happen.

“Hey, Braun, let's go in my place.” Porco said then pulls Reiner once again. Reiner wants to excuse himself but he knows that Porco won't let him.

After getting inside Porco's place, Porco casually sit on the couch and looks at Reiner, fiercely.

“What are you doing? Sit beside me, Braun.” Porco said and tap the space beside him.

Reiner sit beside him and Porco seems to be so confused to his moves. Porco sighed and look at Reiner.

“What did you do this time, Braun?” Porco asked, his chin resting on his hand and looking intently on Reiner.

“Uhm, I don't know if I should tell you this but I tried to sleep with a woman tonight.” Reiner said in a casual tone.

Porco nods and hums ‘uh-huh’, “What happened? Just by seeing your expression earlier it seems that it didn't turn out good.”

“I, uhm, I can't get hard.” Reiner blushes and Porco suddenly burst out laughing.

“HAHAHAHAHA— Wait, wait, what? Are you freaking serious, Braun?” Porco tries to stop his laugh but he can't.

“Stop laughing, Galliard. In fact, it's your fault.” Reiner said and as soon as he said that, Porco became serious.

“What? How?” Porco asked in a serious tone and Reiner starts to feel a shiver running down his spine.

“B-Because of what you did.” Reiner looks away, embarrassed.

“Huh? Are you talking about 'that'? But we only did it once.” Porco said but as soon as he realized something, his smirk once again plastered on his face. “So, does this mean, you can't get hard unless it's me?”

Reiner nods and Porco's smirk became more suspicious. He leans closer to Reiner's ear and bite it.

“W-What are you doing, Galliard?” Reiner asked, pushing Porco away.

“You think I won't notice that you're hard, Reiner Braun?” Porco said with a deep voice.

Porco leans more closely and this time, Reiner lets him. Nipping and licking his neck, leaving a hickey that he needs to hide tomorrow.

Reiner starts to moan as Porco keeps on leaving hickeys on his neck down to his collarbone. Porco lifts Reiner's shirt and starts to massage Reiner's chest.

“Ah, Galliard...” Reiner moans. He grips Porco's hair as Porco licks then bites Reiner's nipples.

Meanwhile, Porco's hands are traveling around Reiner's body. After feeling the bulging thing between his legs, Porco starts to remove Reiner's pants and pumps his cock while still playing with his chest.

Reiner back arches, the pleasure he receives is insanely awesome. His moans starts to get loud.

“You're so loud, Braun.” Porco whispers on Reiner's ear before biting it.

“Galliard!” Reiner can't help it. A finger was suddenly pushed in inside his ass hole, hitting his prostate.

“Braun, you're clenching around my finger, should I put more?” Porco asked, looking down on Reiner.

Reiner still haven't answer when another finger was pushed inside.

“Ah! Ah! Galliard!” Reiner bury his face on Porco's neck. “Oh, god! Galliard, there! Ah!”

Reiner is a moaning mess, and Porco likes it.

“Are you already satisfied by my fingers, Braun?” Porco asked, hitting Reiner's prostate more faster.

“Ah! N-No! Galliard!” Reiner wants to cry. Fingers aren't enough, he wants more.

“Then tell me what will satisfy you?” Porco watch Reiner's expression and waits for his answer.

“Y-Your— Ah! Your dick, put it— Oh! Galliard, please!” Reiner is already begging but Porco wants to hear more of his begging.

“Say it again, Reiner.” Porco said in a deep voice, he pulls out his fingers and starts to undress.

“I-I... I want your dick. Please, put it in inside already, Porco.” Reiner begs. Spreading his thick legs and showing Porco his twitching hole.

“Damn it, Braun. Be ready.” Porco can't wait any longer like Reiner.

Porco puts Reiner's leg on his shoulder before entering him fiercely.

“AH!” Reiner suddenly can't breath, and sudden thrust inside him is making him insane.

“Relax, Braun. Breath, okay? You can tell me if I should put my whole dick inside or nah.” Porco said gently while wiping Reiner's sweat on his forehead.

Reiner wants to look if Porco is saying the truth but he can't.

“Are you serious? B-But I already feel so full.” Reiner said then suddenly tighten his inside.

“Fuck it, Braun, don't do that.” Porco connects his forehead with Reiner and breath deeply. “Do that once again and I will fucking put my whole dick inside you.”

Reiner looks straight at Porco's eyes then do it again. And Porco suddenly thrust again.

“Ah!” Reiner holds Porco's arms and breath heavily. “Just do it, Galliard. You don't need to hold back.” Reiner said while reaching for Porco's cheeks.

Porco connects his lips to Reiner's and thrust slowly before speeding it up.

After an hour or two— after many rounds, Porco came inside Reiner and pull his dick out.

Porco goes into kitchen, naked, and get a water from the fridge. He also give one to Reiner, whom is still laying on sofa and naked.

“Here.” Porco said, placing the water on a desk.

“Thanks.” Reiner said then looks at Porco.

“What?” Porco asked, putting clothes.

“W-What are we?” Reiner asked then suddenly choke and looks away. Porco was confused by his questions.

“What do you mean?” Porco sits beside Reiner's body and look at him.

“I-I mean— Nothing. Nevermind.” Reiner said then stands up to get dress.

“I like you, and I think you like me, so... uhm, we're boyfriends.” Porco said while blushing and Reiner froze. “Get dress, Reiner. I think Gabi is already waiting for you.” Porco said then taps Reiner's shoulder.

After getting dress, Reiner looks back at Porco then kisses him on lips.

“I, uhm, I like you.” Reiner said, blushing. He then turn around and runs away.

“What the fuck.” Porco's eyes widen and touches his lips, appearing a smile. “Cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horny when I wrote this but the next thing I knew, I'm not. Oh btw, bottom Reiner ftw!


End file.
